


Wrong Turns and Right Decisions

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #OTLSpooktober2020, Blushing, Cats, Corey is a little shit, Cuddling, Fighting, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Mason is a little shit, Pining, THERE’S ONLY ONE BED, There’s Only Two Beds And Four People, Wrong turns, abandoned house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: After a long day, Theo takes a wrong turn and he, Liam, Mason, and Corey are forced to spend the night in an abandoned house.Prompt – Took a wrong turn
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993219
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Wrong Turns and Right Decisions

“Well if you fucking used your GPS or something we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Liam shouted at Theo. They were lost. Not lost on a long road in the middle of nowhere. Not lost in a new town. No, lost in the sense that there was nothing for miles but an abandoned house and a dirty road. Liam wasn’t even sure how Theo missed the fact that they weren’t driving on tar anymore.

“Liam give him a break. We are all tired and its well past two in the morning.” Mason said, exhaustion clear in his voice. Liam wanted to same something else but held back when he saw how tired Theo looked. It looked like the chimera hadn’t slept in months.

“Fine, lets just get to the house for shelter.” Liam sighed, running his hands through his semi long hair. The group nodded and started pushing the car. Through some unfortunate and mysterious circumstances – and how they found out that they were lost – the car’s tire had gotten punctured and Theo didn’t have a spare. None of them wanted to leave the car on the road, so the next best thing was to push it.

It wasn’t that hard considering three of them were supernatural creatures. A few minutes later, they were parked outside the rundown double story house.

“This is going to be fun.” Liam muttered.

“Are ghosts real?” Mason asked as Corey and Theo forced open the front door.

“Why would you think ghosts are real?” Theo asked, swiping away at a few cobwebs.

“Well, werewolves are real so who knows what is and what isn’t.” Mason pointed out. This made the group freeze, unsure if they wanted to still stay in the abandoned structure for the night. The truck was getting more and more appealing by the second.

“Wouldn’t you know the answer to that? You almost know the whole bestiary by heart.” Liam said.

“I never saw anything about ghosts.” Mason shrugged.

“That settles it then. Ghosts aren’t real.” Theo stepped into the house. The remaining three boys followed him.

“This place has so much dust.” Corey commented as he looked around what looked like a living room. It still had some of its furniture, but they were exposed to the elements and to nature. They walked through the house and ended up in the kitchen which looked far worse than the previous room. Liam was sure that the house that once been used to commit murder and the kitchen was the crime scene.

“Let’s check upstairs.” Mason said, clearly thinking the same thing as his best friend. The group agreed and they left the kitchen and headed towards the staircase.

“Watch your step.” Theo said as he went up first. Corey and Mason followed with Liam coming up last. There were only three bedrooms and a very scary looking bathroom on the upper floor. The master bedroom had a giant hole in the ceiling and what looked like years old blood on the king-sized bed. The group refused to open the closet that was held shut by rope and a chair. Liam even closed the door when they left, and nobody questioned him.

The other two rooms each had a single bed that had been covered by plastic sheets. The rooms weren’t really kid themed but looked to be more for teenagers.

“I’m guessing that we are sleeping here then?” Corey said as he pulled off the plastic cover from one of the beds. Liam was about to agree when he realized that they were only two beds and four of them. The look on Theo’s face meant he realized the same thing.

“Uh…”

“Nope. I’m going to sleep with my boyfriend – not in that sense though – and you guys are going to get to know each other in the other bedroom.” Mason said, cutting Liam off. He then pushed them both out of the room and into their own. Mason shot Liam a wink before he closed the door. “Good night.”

Theo and Liam stood awkwardly in the room they had to share. Liam took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. There was absolutely nothing wrong with sharing a bed with Theo. Nothing at all. Especially since they were just friends and Liam didn’t like him that way. Nope, everything would be fine.

Theo was the first to move. He ripped off the plastic sheets and dusted the bed, making sure that it was at least mildly useable. Liam could see how tired he was, so he ignored his own fears and helped the older male prepare the bed.

When they were done and the bed looked to be only a few decades old, they both climbed onto it and tried to go to sleep. They laid back to back, as to not make things any more awkward than it should have been and tried to go to sleep.

Liam noted that Theo also hadn’t taken off his shoes. It seemed that they were both paranoid enough to want to be able to run away at a moment’s notice.

Liam was falling asleep when he heard a creak from underneath the bed. His eyes flew open and his body went stiff, ready for an attack. The change in Theo’s breathing said that the old boy had also heard the sound. There were more creaks and both boys jumped of the bed, ready to fight or run, depending on the situation and the enemy.

Then there was a soft ‘ _meow’_ and all tension was lost. Theo got to his hands and knees and pulled out a kitten from underneath the bed. It was clearly under fed and at least a week or two old. Liam laughed.

“Something so small nearly had us running.” He commented and Theo laughed too. The latter looked up at Liam, a soft smile on his face and a gentle hand stroking the small kitten. Liam held his breath, hoping to make the moment last forever if he didn’t breathe.

“Let’s get back to bed.” Theo said, breaking the moment. Liam nodded, still feeling woozy from the scene he had just witnessed.

“I’m surprised it doesn’t hate us, with us being werewolves and all.” Liam said as he climbed back onto the bed. Theo followed and placed the kitten in between them.

“She must be too tired to do anything.” Theo muttered, stroking the matted and patchy black fur. It opened its eyes and Liam noticed how they were a mixture of different colors. Blue with a mixture of green in the center.

“She?”

“Checked when I picked her up.” Theo answered, knowing what Liam was asking. Liam nodded and softly tapped the kitten’s nose with his finger.

“I think she’s in pain.” Liam commented after a while. Theo hummed in acknowledgement and proceeded to take away her pain. Liam smiled at the sight, thinking of how Theo had helped Gabe at the hospital. “She probably also needs a name.”

“Relicta.” Theo said after a while. “It’s Latin for abandoned.”

“Yeah no. That’s like naming your child Parker because they were found in a park.” Liam laughed. “It has to have a happy meaning. My mother says that names mean everything.”

Theo huffed, clearly not knowing what to name the cat that they found. The two of them laid there, not saying anything as they watched the kitten fall asleep. Two hours later and they were still awake, seemingly to wired up to close their eyes.

“Worried about something coming to attack us?” Liam whispered to Theo. He only got a hum in response. Liam nodded then closed his eyes, feeling the need for sleep calling to him.

“Duchess.” Theo said randomly. Liam opened a single eye to look at him. “Her name. I think it should be Duchess.”

“Suits her.” Liam smiled, looking at the sleeping cat. Then he finally went to sleep.

When Liam woke again, he was lying on his back, wrapped up in Theo’s arms with Duchess on his chest. How he got into that position was anybody’s guess. He stayed there, soaking up the warmth of his companions before he realized what had woken him up.

It was faint, but Liam knew exactly what it was. Footsteps. Going back and forth in the bedroom over. A chill ran down Liam’s spine when he realized what bedroom that was. The master bedroom.

He could hear Corey and Mason’s heart beats from the across the hall and Theo and Duchess’ heartbeats from within his own room. But no heartbeat from the room where the footsteps were coming from.

Liam felt his own heartbeat pick up.

“Theo.” He whispered, shaking the sleeping male.

“What?” Theo rolled over, untangling himself from Liam. Whether it was consciously or not, Liam didn’t have the time to find out.

“Listen.” Liam kept his voice low. Theo looked confused but complied. His eyes widened slightly when he figured out what Liam was referring to.

“We need to leave.” Theo said, swinging his legs out of bed. Everything frozen when his feet touched the wooden floors and they creaked. Liam listened and found that the pacing footsteps had also stopped. He pulled out his phone and called Mason.

“We’re trying to sleep.” Mason answered.

“We need to get out of the house. There is something else in here with us.” Liam whispered. Mason was silent but Liam could hear his heartbeat picking up.

“What is it?” Corey’s voice came through.

“We don’t know yet.” Liam said as Theo tried the window. It required some pushing, but it opened. “We’re leaving through the window. Can you guys come over?”

“We’ll be there now.” Corey said before dropping the call. Liam sat still and focused on the sounds in the house. The footsteps were different now.

“Fuck, I think it’s leaving the master bedroom.” Liam said as he jumped out of the bed, arms wrapped protectively around Duchess. He threw open their bedroom door just as Mason and Corey threw open theirs. “Hurry!”

Mason and Corey barely managed to cross the hallway before the door at the end of the hall also flew open. Liam shut the door before he was seen and rushed to the window that Theo was helping Mason out of. The group could hear the thundering footsteps of whoever else was in the house with them. Liam noted with fear that the footsteps didn’t make the floorboards creak, no matter how hard they stomped.

The group had no time for climbing down, choosing to just jump out of the second story window. Mason had already started the car by the time Liam was on the ground. Fear was in the air as the bedroom they had just exited had its door nearly thrown off the hinges – judging by the sound of the bang. They all scrambled for the nearest seat and soon the car was back on the road.

“Fuck, what was that?” Mason asked, not daring to look back. Theo did it for him from the passenger’s seat. His lack of distress told them that they were safe. Liam also looked back and swore he saw something standing at one of the windows.

“If I knew.” Corey said, breathless.

“Nobody left anything, right?” Theo asked. They all checked their pockets, shaking their heads. Everything they had was on them. A soft meow startled Corey and Mason and had the car swerving before Theo corrected it.

“What was that?” Corey asked.

“Oh, that’s Duchess.” Liam explained showing them the kitten. Corey had a shocked expression on his face while Mason fixed Liam with a blank look.

“You risked our lives for a cat?” He asked his best friend, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

“No, we found her before whatever it was even noticed us.” Liam defended himself. He explained what had happened when he woke up – leaving the cuddling part out. “Duchess has nothing to do with whatever was in that house.”

“Do you think it was a ghost?” Corey asked.

“I’m not sure. Ghosts normally can’t leave the world they created – or died in – this one seemed to be able to.” Theo answered. “Either that or we somehow fit into its world.”

“I think I almost got murdered.” Liam said as he stroked the cat.

“You almost get murdered every day. I’m not sure what’s new.” Mason rolled his eyes.

“It was probably by a ghost.” Liam argued. “That’s a whole new kind of murdered.”

“That makes me wonder what was in the closet.” Corey muttered.

“I don’t even want to think about it. Whatever it was could have shoved us in the closet too.” Mason said with a shudder.

“We are off the dirt road.” Theo noted. The group looked out the window and found that they were somewhere new. There were even other cars on the road, despite the early morning.

“What the fuck?” Liam said as he looked around. Mason pulled the car over to the side of the road and they all got out. “The road is straight.”

“And?” Corey asked.

“Does that look like a dirt road? Where did we even come from?” Liam asked his friends. They looked at the road that they had just driven on, the same question on their minds. They couldn’t even see the see the house that they had just left, and it wasn’t as if they had driven far enough to not see it.

“Must be something supernatural. Lures people in, then kills them.” Theo concluded.

“And we were almost their latest victims.” Corey said. Duchess meowed in agreement.

“Let’s go and get something to eat, fix the tire then go home.” Theo clapped his hands.

“The tire’s fine.” Mason noted. They all looked at the supposedly punctured tire and found there to be no such damage.

“Duchess seems like she could eat. I think I can feel her ribs.” Liam said, changing the subject. They all nodded and got back into the car.

“There’s something I don’t understand.” Mason said after a bit of driving. He spotted a gas station and dinner and pulled up into it. “If all of that was an illusion or something, how is Duchess here?”

“It wasn’t an illusion. And Duchess wasn’t part of it.” Theo said. “It’s like a fog that comes over you and leads you to the house. It exists and anybody who lives near it can access it, like animals.”

“So, if we went looking for it, we might not find it?” Corey asked. He and Theo got out of the car, prompting their friends to follow.

“Most probably not. Unless it _wants_ you to find it.” Theo continued, reaching for the gas pump. “Duchess ended up there because she was most likely born near the house.”

“How do you know so much?” Mason asked, genuinely curious.

“There’s a reason the Dread Doctors stayed hidden for so long.” Theo shrugged. They simply nodded in understanding.

“Do you think the dinner will let us in with Duchess?” Liam asked as they walked towards the restaurant.

“Hopefully.” Corey answered.

“Welcome to Big Al’s. Sit anywhere and I’ll get you some menus.” A short, cute girl greeted them.

“Can we have the cat inside with us?” Theo asked, pointing to Duchess who was still clutched in Liam’s arms. The girl, who’s name tag said Sally, looked at the cat and smiled.

“I’m sure nobody would mind. It’s still early enough to keep it inside. Just sit by a corner away from the other guests.” Sally told them. They said their thanks and went to sit down in a secluded booth.

“You know, Duchess looks like both of you.” Mason said after they had gotten their food and Duchess had gotten a saucer of milk. Theo and Liam looked at the happily drinking cat, noting her blue eyes.

“I see it too.” Corey agreed.

“Shut up.” Liam said, blushing.

“Who’s going to keep her?” Mason asked, a sneaky smile on his face. Theo and Liam looked at each other this time.

“We both are?” Liam said, praying that Theo would agree. When the latter nodded in agreement, Liam did a little happy dance on the inside.

“Cat parents.” Corey muttered with a small smile on his face. This made Theo kick him underneath the table, Liam blush and Mason laugh. Duchess meowed happily.


End file.
